1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator with a radial winding and a method for manufacturing such a stator, thereby providing a stator that can be easily manufactured and that has a larger rotating torque.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 of the drawings illustrates a stator with a conventional radial winding. The stator comprises a plurality of silicon-steel plates 90 of identical shape and size and having a central hole 94 for rotatably receiving an axle tube, which, in turn, rotatably receives a shaft (not shown) of a rotor (not shown). Each silicon-steel plate 90 includes even-numbered poles 91 and a pole face 92 is formed by the distal ends of the stacked poles 91 of the silicon-steel plates 90. The plates 91 having a metal wire 93 wound therearound, and the pole faces 92 of the stator and the permanent magnet (not shown) of the rotor inductively couple each other.
In the stator having such a conventional radial winding, each two angularly adjacent poles 93 of the stacked silicon-steel plates 90 have a relatively small gap therebetween, which results in a difficult and touchy winding procedure. If the gap between the pole faces 92 of the respective poles 91 is increased, the inductive surface area between the stator and the rotor is be reduced. As a result, the rotating torque of the rotor is reduced. In addition, the cogging torque is increased, which causes trembling in the rotation of the rotor. Furthermore, in the stator having such a conventional radial winding, if the diameter of the metal wire 93 wound around the poles 91 of the stacked silicon-steel plates 91 is increased for increasing the rotating torque of the rotor, the metal wire 93 wound around the poles 91 tends to be have a friction contact with an end edge of the pole face 92, which damages a layer of paint covering the metal wire 93. Thus, the winding cannot be proceeded easily and the ratio of disqualified products to qualified products is increased. Manufacture of stators with many poles is more difficult in view of the above-mentioned problems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a stator with a radial winding and a method for manufacturing such a stator, wherein the winding and manufacture procedure for the stator can be accomplished easily to thereby reduce the cost and expense for manufacture.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a stator with a radial winding and a method for manufacturing such a stator, wherein the winding and manufacture procedure for the stator can be accomplished easily to thereby reduce the ratio of disqualified products to qualified products.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a stator with a radial winding and a method for manufacturing such a stator, wherein the winding and manufacture procedure for the stator can be accomplished easily and wherein the diameter of the metal wire to be wound around each of the poles of the stator can be increased to thereby increase the rotating torque of the rotor.
It is still another object of present invention to provide a stator with a radial winding and a method for manufacturing such a stator, wherein the inductive area between the stator and the rotor is increased to thereby increase the rotating torque of the rotor.
A stator with a radial winding and a method for manufacturing such a stator in accordance with the present invention provides a plurality of pole plates made of a magnetically conductive material. Each pole plate comprises a hub and at least two poles extending radially outward from the hub. The poles are spaced by an identical angular interval. Each pole has a distal end with a magnetic pole face. A metal wire is wound around the poles of the pole plates, thereby forming a pole plate assembly. At least two of the pole plate assemblies are assembled together with the poles of the pole plate assemblies disposed alternately.
Other objects, specific advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description and preferable embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.